


A Bakery of Secrets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Draco learns that living in a world full of hate isn’t worth living in anymore





	A Bakery of Secrets

Draco never thought that anyone would love him; not after the war, not after the shit his father had put him through. His life had always been soulful of darkness and hatred. His mother had only shown him love when the time saw fit for her in the public eye. His father seemed to despise him most days. He grew up not knowing what love had felt like, but yet, he had received everything he’d ever wanted.

Except to be love and accepted.

His father had cast him out of the Malfoy crest when Draco had become infatuated with a muggle female. He’d been working a different lifestyle after the war, figuring that living among the muggles would be the best option for him. Nobody knew who he was in the muggle world. So he was safe to live a life to his own choosing.

He started working in a bakery, almost failing at even the simplest of tasks with the register. But soon, he picked up the pace. He started smiling at the customers instead of grumbling away at their touch. He started giving away free samples to the small children that entered the shop with their parents. He started smiling more often. He started to wonder if happiness was actually acceptable in his life.

You had worked by his side the entire way, ever since he had walked into the shop, a sneer curling against his thin lips, his gray eyes stormy and hard. But you knew there was something special about him. You knew there had been a dark history about his past that he flinched away from whenever you had asked him about his parents or his home life He claimed he lived a lone and that his parents had died fighting a war you’d evener heard from during your days at school.

Months after that gloomy young adult had come sneering into your shop, you’d witnessed his first smile. He was doing something simple, pouring water into a cup for coffee for an elderly woman. But the curl of his lip was evident. It wasn’t snarky nor forced. It was relaxed and natural. But it had faded once he had handed the coffee to the customer and noticed you looking his way.

He always seemed scared to be excited about the little things in the shop; a new shipment of ingredients, or the laughter of a young child. You’d wanted to press on about the dark history of his life, but you wouldn’t dare offend him like that. You knew he would talk when he was ready.

“I’m not who you think I am, Y/N.” his voice startled yo,causing you to jump as you were washing off the surface of a table. It had been a slow day at work, so the time to clean the shop had been plenty.

“What are you talking about, Draco?” Your brows furrowed as you stood straight

“There’s something I’ve been hiding from you..” he spoke slowly, unsure His feet shuffled on the ground beneath him.

“And what would that be?” you asked.

His hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back roughly. “Look.” he spun around for a minute to make certain they were alone in the shop before closing his eyes and opening them again after you exclaimed in surprise.

“Draco…?”

“You remember that war I spoke about a few months back?” you nodded slowly, eyeing the faded tattoo on his left arm. It looked grotesque and vile. You couldn’t tear your yes away from it.”My family used to follow this vile human, sort of similar to Adolf Hitler. He was a genocidal maniac who only wished to live in a world of purebred witches and wizards.” He explained, your eyes finally tearing away from the hideous mark as he rolled his sleeve down.

“Like a-”

“My family was at the top of the food chain in his circle. I thought their way of life was the best way to live. But they were wrong” A dark look crossed his features for a long moment. “I grew up thinking that muggles - non wizard folk- were gross and deserved to be enslaved by us wizards. But, now, after all this war and crimes, I learned that we are all the same. There’ not too many differences between us.”

“Except you wave around a magic wand and blurt out Latin incantations like some sort of satanic cult?”

He chuckled at that. “I haven’t done magic in months.”

“But you could?”

“Wandless? Yeah.” he nodded.

“Show me?” you bit your lip as he looked at you with uncertainty.

“You can’t tell a soul about this, Y/N.”

Scoffing with a smile, you rolled your eyes. “My life revolves around baking pastries all day, Draco. It’s safe to say, I won’t tell anyone-” you cut off in a surprised squeal as the dough behind the counter had started to knead itself. You looked at Draco with wide eyes. “You can do that without touching it?”

“Living as a wizard has it’s perks.” he smirked proudly.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Do you realize how business could have exploded with customers with that amount of power?”

He chuckled. “I was afraid to tell you; it’s not exactly legal for a wizard to do magic in front of a non-magical person”

“You’re an idiot, Draco Malfoy” you playfully shoved him before ushering him to the kitchen so you could watch him work his magic.


End file.
